A nossa despedida
by Smart Angel
Summary: Minha fic especial de natal embora nao tenha tema natalino.. Baseada no Manga 18. Como foi a despedida do Yoh e da Anna na noite antes do Yoh partir para a America? Oneshort YohXAnna


_-…Que audácia. Ficou for a o dia todo e, quando finalmente volta, dorme sem nem me dizer um "oi"? Humpf... Você age exatamente como sempre. Mas amanhã começam as provas oficiais. Toma! O seu avô mandou algo para você. E eu concertei sua roupa de combate. Não esqueça de levá-los amanhã. Boa noite._

_Nhec..._

_-..._

_-...Yoh... Você está muito mais forte que antes. Não quis confessar para a Tamao, à tarde... Mas agora você tem uma força interior que não se abala por qualquer coisa. Na verdade... Quem está sentimental sou eu. Amanhã, você não estará mais aqui no "em". Esta noite... Posso dormir com você?_

_-...Claro._

Yoh se senta em seu futon e olha para sua noiva sorrindo. O que ela tinha acabado de dizer... Aquilo era a coisa mais linda que Anna tinha dito para ele. Tinha adorado ouvir aquelas palavras.

-Vem deitar aqui comigo Anna. – chama o garoto, notando sua noiva, ainda parada na porta de sue quarto.

Anna suspirou e andou ate ele, porem, ao invés de ir até seu noivo e se deitar ao lado dele, ela foi ate a janela e ficou olhando as estrelas. Na verdade, Anna estava triste. Não queria que Yoh fosse para a América. Iria sentir saudades. E também tinha medo de perdê-lo.

Perde-lo. Esse era o maior medo da Anna. Desde que Anna o conheceu, esse era o seu maior medo. Anna sabia que Yoh estava mais forte que antes, mas... Tinha pessoas muito mais fortes no Shaman Fight, E se Yoh não voltasse..? Se ele acabasse morrendo? Anna não conseguiria viver sem ele. Yoh era a única pessoa que ela tinha... Sem ele, ela estaria sozinha... De novo.

-Pode dormir Yoh. – disse a menina, olhando para as estrelas, sem deixar que Yoh veja um lagrima solitária escorrer pelo seu rosto. – Estou sem sono... Depois eu me deito do seu lado.

Yoh notou a lagrima no rosto de Anna, e também notou que ela estava triste. Ele se levanta e se senta ao lado dela, segura sua mão e, com a outra mão, limpa a outra lagrima que ia escorrer.

-Anna... O que houve? – perguntou o menino preocupado. – Por que está chorando...?

Anna olha para o Yoh. Ela não queria que ele a visse chorando, por isso, fez uma cara de zangada e disse:

-Não seja idiota Asakura Yoh! Eu não estou chorando! Eu não choro!

-Então por que seus olhos estão vermelhos...? – perguntou o jovem xamã, a olhando nos olhos, de forma doce.

-Eles... Eles estão irritados! – disse Anna, inventado uma desculpa – Quando estava no meu quarto, um dos espíritos achou que seria engraçado derramar um certo tempero nos meus olhos.

-uhum... E o que é isso? – perguntou Yoh, colocando seu dedo delicadamente na bochecha de Anna, seguindo o caminho de uma lagrima, que tinha marcado a bochecha da Anna – Parece que era uma lagrima...

-Não. – mentiu Anna – Eu tive que lavar meus olhos. Isso foi so uma gota de água que caiu depois que eu sequei.

Yoh riu. Era engraçado ver o quanto sua noiva queria esconder o fato que esteve chorando. Ela queria manter a imagem, Yoh sabia disso. Yoh se lembra de quando ele quase morreu por causa da incorporação do Lagartixa, ela também não queria admitir que chorou.

-Sei... – ele disse docemente, repousando sua mão no rosto da itako – E... Por acaso o fato eu estar partindo amanha para a América, não tem nada a ver com a historia dos espíritos terem jogado tempero nos seus olhos, e agora eles estão irritados e vermelhos, e com a gota de água que escorreu depois de você ter secado seu rosto, ou tem?

Anna mordeu seu lábio inferior levemente, e ficou a olhá-lo nos olhos. "_Sim, eu não quero que você vá para a América. Não quero te perder. Não quero que você morra ou que você se apaixone por outra garota... Não quero te perder! Porque eu te amo! Eu te amo Yoh!"_ Ela queria dizer isso para ele. Mas não conseguiu. As palavras não saíram de sua boca. Ao invés disso, Anna abraçou seu noivo, e começou a chorar.

Yoh retribui o abraço, docemente enquanto esfregava sua mão gentilmente nas costas de Anna, numa tentativa de acalmá-la e dar-la conforto. Enquanto a abraçava, a cabeça de Anna estava repousada em seu ombro, deixando com que Yoh sentisse o cheiro gostoso dos cabelos dourados da itako.

-Pode chorar Anna... Chorar faz bem... – disse Yoh num calmo sussurro.

-Yoh... – murmurava a menina entre lagrimas. – Eu não quero... Não quero te perder Yoh! Não quero...

-Me perder? – Perguntou Yoh surpreso. Ele se afastou, não muito, de uma maneira em que ainda poderia ter-la em seus braços, mas o suficiente para poder olha-la nos olhos – Quem te disse que você irá me perder?

Anna abaixou o olhar e ficou quieta por um tempo. Não sabia como responder essa pergunta. A menina respirou fundo e o olhou nos olhos.

-Ninguém... Demo... – ela deu uma pausa e mordeu levemente o lábio inferior – Eu sempre tive esse medo... Eu... Sempre tive medo de te perder. Quando as lutas eram aqui em Tokyo eu podia verificar se você estava bem, ou parar a luta se necessário... Mas agora que você estará indo para a América... Eu não vou poder ver o que você está fazendo... Como você está se saindo nas lutas... Tenho medo que nesse meio tempo você acabe morrendo... – ela parou novamente e respirou – Ou se você acabe encontrando outra garota...

-Isso não vai acontecer! – protestou Yoh – Anna, eu nunca vou te deixar! Prometo que não irei te deixar. Por ninguém! Irei me casar com você, e só você!

-D-Demo... E se você morrer numa luta? – perguntou Anna – Nessa temporada do Shaman Fight terá xamãs muito mais fortes do que você já enfrentou!

Yoh a olhou e ficou quieto por um tempo. Pensando numa resposta.

-A única coisa que posso prometer é que vou tentar não morrer. – disse Yoh, num tom de tristeza – Eu tenho que cumprir a promessa que eu fiz para você!

-Não ligo para a promessa. – disse a itako, seria – Eu prefiro ter você vivo!

Ao ouvir isso, um doce sorriso apareceu nos lábios do xamã. Sempre soube que Anna gostava dele, mas ouvir aquelas palavras fez com que ele se sentisse bem mais especial.

-Por favor, Yoh me prometa que você não vai morrer!

O sorriso continuou nos lábios do xamã.

-Prometo. – disse Yoh Prometo que se eu for enfrentar alguém que eu perceba que não poderei vencer, eu desisto e volto para você! Que tal...?

Anna afirmou com a cabeça.

-Mas e o seu sonho?

Yoh continuou a sorrir.

-Meu sonho é viver feliz para sempre! Posso fazer isso sendo ou não o Shaman King! – disse Yoh, ainda sorrindo – Eu queria ser o Shaman King também para ser amigo de todos os xamãs! Mas agora eu tenho amigos e uma noiva... Posso ser feliz para sempre!

Anna tem abriu um sorrisinho. Pequeno, mas um sorriso honesto, bonito e cheio de amor. Yoh adorava ver Anna sorrindo. Não só porque era bonito, mas também porque era uma coisa rara. Anna quase nunca sorria, por isso, quando isso acontecia, era um momento especial, Yoh gostava de passar esses pequenos e raros momentos apenas observando o sorriso de Anna.

-Então... Vamos dormir? – pergunto Yoh.

Anna acenou com a cabeça e se deitou no futon de seu amado. Yoh fez o mesmo, e a abraçou pela cintura. Novamente conseguia sentir o cheiro gostoso do cabelo da itako. O cheiro gostoso que ele adorava. O mesmo cheiro que ele sentiu um dia, quando encontrou Anna dormindo na sala e a carregou para o quarto dela. Ela era muito leve, e enquanto a carregava, ela tinha sentido esse mesmo cheiro.

A menina corou um pouco ao sentir os braços de seu noivo a envolvendo pela cintura. Era gostoso, mas não deixava de ser algo novo. O Maximo que os dois já tinham se aproximado era um abraço, nada mais. Dormir um do lado do outro, tão perto, era uma novidade para ambos.

Depois de algum tempo, o jovem casal adormeceu. Ambos com um sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso demonstrando o quanto eles se amavam. O amor puro deles. Depois de ter resolvido aqueles problemas e preocupação, achavam que não precisavam mais se preocupar com a próxima etapa. Porem nenhum deles podia imaginar o que viria nessa próxima etapa do Shaman Fight.

A lua foi dormir dando espaço para o dia começar. Os raios de Sol passaram pela janela do quarto do Yoh, iluminando o aposento e o casal que se encontrava deitado no futon.

Anna acordou ao sentir os raios de Sol iluminando o seu rosto. Ela se viu no quarto de seu noivo, e abriu um doce sorriso ao se lembrar da conversa que tinham tido na noite anterior. Liberar toda aquela angustia, conversar com o seu amado noivo, ser abraçada por ele... Tinha sido tão gostoso... Ela e Yoh realmente poderiam passar mais tempo juntos depois do Shaman Fight.

A itako se virou, para olhar seu noivo adormecido. Ele estava lindo. Os cabelos castanhos, cor de chocolate caiam nos olhos do xamã, e o sorriso doce e inocente dele não deixava seu rosto nem mesmo na hora de dormir.

-Yoh... – murmurou a menina, repousando sua mão delicadamente no rosto de seu noivo – Se você soubesse o quanto eu te amo... Sempre me preocupo com você... Você não sai da minha cabeça... Nem na hora de dormir. Você está até lá, nos meus sonhos... Eu sempre te amei... E sempre irei te amar... – a menina deu uma pausa e suspirou – Só espero que um dia eu possa te dizer isso sem que você esteja dormindo...

-E... O que lhe faz pensar que estou dormindo nesse exato momento? – perguntou o xamã abrindo os olhos, o xamã que até agora Anna achava que estava adormecido.

-Yoh...? Você... Você me ouviu? – perguntou a menina, de olhos arregalados.

O menino acenou com a cabeça e sorriu.

-Hai, eu ouvi cada palavra! – disse Yoh sorrindo – E agora é a minha vez de falar algo para você.

Anna mordeu o lábio inferior, esperando o que Yoh iria falar, com um pouco de preocupação.

-Eu também te amo muito Anna. Desde que te conheci! – disse o menino, com um sorriso alegre no rosto.

-Yoh... Eu... – Anna ia dizendo antes de ser interrompida pelo barulho do despertador.

-Droga... Preciso ir pegar o avião... – disse Yoh, olhando o relógio, com uma pontada de tristeza na voz.

Anna suspirou e se levantou. Ela parecia meio desapontada. Parecia não, Anna estava desapontada. Ela realmente queria passar mais tempo com seu noivo. Só o pensamento de não vê-lo por meses a fazia se sentir... Horrível.

Meses sem ver Yoh. Meses sem ver Anna. Meses sem um ver o outro. Isso será algo que ambos terão dificuldade. Eles se amavam tanto, queriam passar cada segundo um ao lado do outro. Aqueles meses seria muito duro para ambos.

Anna abriu a porta e saiu do quarto, para permitir que Yoh se troque. Enquanto estava lá, não parava de pensar nos perigos que Yoh iria enfrentar na América. Sabia que teria pessoas muito mais perigosas que Faust. Sabia de uma que era extremamente perigosa...

-Estou pronto... – disse Yoh abrindo a porta e olhando sua noiva – Você vem me deixar na base de Yokocha?

-Lie. – respondeu Anna.

-Por que não? – perguntou Yoh, meio decepcionado.

-Se não... Eu... eu...

-Você...?

-Eu choraria na sua frente. – disse Anna, olhando para baixo, envergonhada.

-Você não chorou quando nos despedimos em Osorezan... – comentou Yoh.

-Eu chorei sim... – confessou Anna, baixinho – Só que não chorei quando você estava olhando...

-Anna... – murmurou Yoh, e a abraçou. Ele também tinha chorado na despedida deles. Não só por causa dos tapas, mas também porque tinha se apaixonado pela itako, e sabia que demoraria muito para poderem se ver novamente.

-Gomen Nasai Yoh... – disse Anna, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

-Por que e pelo o que você esta se desculpando, Anna? – perguntou Yoh – Por ser minha noiva? Por me fazer feliz?

-Pelo Matamune... – respondeu a menina – Foi minha culpa! Ele sumiu por minha culpa! Gomen Nasai...

Yoh ficou em silêncio. Não sabia que Anna se culpava pelo que aconteceu com Matamune. E pior, Anna achava que Yoh a culpava pelo incidente. Não era culpa da Anna. Yoh que tinha escolhido Anna ao invés do Matamune. Não tinha razão para a menina se sentir culpada.

-Anna, me escute com atenção. – disse o menino – Eu não te culpo pelo que aconteceu com o Matamune. Não sabia que você carregava esse sentimento até agora. Você não tem nenhuma culpa do que aconteceu aquele dia. Eu escolhi ficar com você. O Matamune... Eu posso trazê-lo de volta a qualquer instante, só ficar mais forte! Quando eu ficar forte o suficiente, eu trarei o Matamune de volta... Mas se voce morresse... – o xamã parou de falar naquele instante, imaginando a possibilidade de perde-la – Se você morresse lá não teria mais volta... Jamais poderia te ver novamente... Se tivesse que passar por aquela situação de novo... Eu faria a mesma escolha.

A menina olhou o xamã. Ela não sorriu. Seus olhos estavam olhando para os de seu noivo. Depois ela olhou para o colar de garras que Yoh usava. O colar que era do Matamune. O colar do maldito Nekomata. O Nekomata que ajudou Yoh a salvar a vida dela. O nekomata que ambos, Anna e Yoh, não tinham palavras para expressar a gratidão de ajudar a Anna e juntar os dois xamãs.

-Eu vou indo agora... Volto o mais rápido possível Anna-chan! – disse o menino, dando um beijo no rosto de sua noiva e sair.

Enquanto Anna olhava seu noivo ela se lembrou de algo importante que tinha que falar para ele. _Hao_. Anna precisava avisar seu noivo sobre esse cara. Ela não tinha certeza quem ele era ou o quanto forte ele era, mas sabia que esse tal de Hao era perigoso. Lembrava-se de quando Kino a havia resgatado, ela ouviu Kino e Yohmei conversando sobre esse tal de Hao. Dizendo algo que Yoh precisava derrotá-lo. De que Hao era muito perigoso. Coisas desse gênero.

Infelizmente, na época, Anna tinha apenas quatro anos, e não ligava para ninguém, apenas tinha raiva, ódio e tristeza no coração. Não ligava para Yoh ou aquele tal de Hao. Por isso não tinha prestado muita atenção na conversa. Agora ela se culpava por isso. Se tivesse prestado mais atenção, poderia deixar seu noivo mais preparado.

-Yoh! Espere! – disse a itako.

-Que foi Anna-chan...? – perguntou o xamã, se virando para olhar sua noiva, com um sorriso.

-Tome cuidado com um tal de Hao. – avisou a itako, seria.

-Hao...? – perguntou um Yoh confuso.

Anna acenou com a cabeça.

-Sim, Hao. Tome cuidado com esse cara. Ele é perigoso. – avisou a menina novamente.

-Pode deixar Anna-chan! – disse o menino sorrindo, voltando a andar.

-E... Yoh...? – chamou a menina novamente.

-Sim Anna...? – perguntou o xamã novamente, ainda com um sorriso.

-Se você morrer nessas lutas, nunca irei te perdoar! – disse a menina. – E não fique achando que se você morrer, você irá escapar de mim! Se eu descobrir que você morreu, não deixarei que você descanse em paz!

Yoh apenas riu. Ele sabia que mesmo a menina falando dessa maneira, ela na verdade queria dizer outra coisa. Isso era outra coisa que Yoh adorava em sua noiva. Apesar de agir de uma maneira dura e fria, ela transmita seus sentimentos através de maneira diferente. Para saber o que Anna queria dizer através das palavras duras dela, era preciso entender a garota muito bem. Entende-la tão bem quanto Yoh a entendia.

-Pode deixar Anna! – disse o menino, sorrindo alegremente. – Eu não vou morrer!

_-Yoh. Eu vim aqui só para te ver. Gostei muito do seu desempenho na última luta das classificatórias. Você tem talento para ser um bom súdito como estas pessoas aqui. Por isso você deve continuar ganhando... Para servir o rei do futuro... Para servir Hao!_

_-Então, ele... É Hao!!! _

Já tinha se passado três dias desde que Yoh tinha partido com seus amigos para a América. Anna agora estava sentada na sala. A casa era muito silenciosa e vazia sem seu noivo. A menina abraçou os joelhos e abriu um sorriso ao se lembrar da noite antes dele ir para a América. Libertar os sentimentos que estava sentindo fez com que Anna se sentisse mais leve...

-Tudo graças ao meu Yoh... – murmurou a menina com um sorriso.

Uns minutos depois, o telefone da ex-pousada tocou. A itako se levantou e caminhou em direção do telefone. Esperou um pouco antes de pegar o telefone.

-Moshi-Moshi..?

-_Anna, sou eu Yohmei. _– disse a voz do outro lado da linha.

-Olá senhor Yohmei. – disse a jovem – Yoh partiu para a América faz três dias.

-_Eu sei disso Anna. Eu liguei para falar com você._

-Comigo, Senhor? – perguntou Anna confusa.

-_Sim. _– respondeu o velho – _Anna, como uma futura Asakura tem certas coisas que você deveria saber._

-E que coisas são essas, senhor? – perguntou Anna.

-_Aqui pelo telefone não é o lugar ideal para isso. _– disse o velho, sua voz era seria – _Venha para Izumo o mais rápido possível._

-Senhor... Esse assunto tem algo relacionado com o tal de Hao...? – perguntou a itako, seria.

-

-Senhor Yohmei...? – chamou a itako.

-_Apenas venha o mais rápido possível Anna. _

_**OWARII**_

Essa foi minha fic especial de natal! Eu sei, não tem nada relacionado a natal, mas simplesmente estava com vontade de escreve-la, e achei que seria interessante publica-la hoje (24 de Dezembro.). Alem disso, Yoh e Anna são budistas e não celebram o Natal, então não faria sentido fazer uma fic relacionada a Natal. Não que no futuro eu talvez não faça uma, quem sabe próximo natal.

Ah sim! Essa fic é a razão que minha fic "Liberdade" esta tendo a atualização atrasada. Estive muito ocupada esses dias, e escrevendo duas fics tambem me toma muito do meu tempo. Fora que estive doente e não pude escrever... Mas em breve ela (a fic) será atualizada! Prometo!

Espero que todos tenham gostado dessa oneshort, eu sei que foi meio melosa, mas minha intenção era mostrar o que poderia ter acontecido na noite em que o Yoh e a Anna dormiram juntos no Manga 18.

O resto não importa muito! Deixem comentários, por favor! E feliz Natal!

8


End file.
